Monochrome Blue Sky
by dualstrike
Summary: A lonely girl stumbles upon an android on her way home. Both of their lives slowly become endanger when an evil corporation tries to take them out because of something that the android has… PikoMiku. Based on the song Monochrome Blue Sky and Chobits.


**Monochrome Blue Sky - Chapter 1 - A Not-So-Clear Beginning  
**_**A lonely girl stumbles upon an android on her way home. Both of their lives slowly become endanger when an evil corporation tries to take them out because of something that the android has…**_

**Genre:** Adventure/Hurt/Comfort  
**Rated:** T for language and violence in later chapters  
**Couples:** Piko x Miku; hinted Kaito x Meiko and Len x Tei later on in the chapters  
**Based off of:** The song Monochrome Blue Sky, hence the title, and a manga called Chobits, which was the first manga I had ever finished and loved.  
**Author's notes:** Oh gosh, this first chapter is pretty long. I promise that the other chapters won't be too long. Anyways, I'm supposed to be on hiatus but I got this idea when I was reading Chobits and listening to "Monochrome Blue Sky". Some stuff might be a bit unclear in this chapter but hopefully all of your questions will be answered later on.  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned VOCALOID, Piko would be manlier. Oh, and the company Kowane Inc is a creation of mine as well.

* * *

It was a clear blue sky when I first met him. Not that _I_ noticed the colour of the sky when I first saw it - my brother always did say I was so bland that I saw everything in black and white and maybe even a bit of gray mixed in. He was kind of right. If I had to pay attention to the sky, I would only look at it to see if there was rain coming down from the clouds.

Though, it was rare to have a clear blue sky. The elders of the town said that we were plagued with this curse of having a lot of rainfall and clouds in the sky. Though, we mostly got clouds. It was always sunny, but you couldn't tell where the sun was. You know, looking back now, maybe the sky was telling me that I would have a perfect future in the end, even if him and myself went through a ton of shit to get to that future, to get another clear blue sky.

Oh, you're listening to me ramble and I haven't even told you my name! Well, I'm Hatsune Miku, age seventeen years old, standing at 5'4", blah blah blah. I was a junior when I first met him; I was a freshman in college when the final battle was fought. Three years goes by quick when you're running from an evil corporation that's trying to wipe out not only the android that has the power to destroy the world despite what he was made for, but also the damn girl who was keeping him in her closet.

That girl would be me, by the way. Not a lot of people would have guessed it though. Unlike my best friend Rin, I did nothing with the school uniform I wore, my average clothes were always so boring and I had bright red-rimmed glasses that if I did not wear them, I would be blind.

The only thing that was strange about me was my ability to change hair colour.

...Yeah, yeah, I know. You're thinking that I'm lying about that. No, I'm not. As I said before, my town is pretty much cursed to live in semi-darkness with the clouds always covering the sun and all. According to my grandpa, my family comes from a long line of people that could predict the weather using some part of their body. Apparently, that included hair too.

So, if it was rainy and dark, my hair would change to a black colour and if it was sunny, my hair would be a cyan blue. It's weird, I know. We usually get sunny days but the sun is usually covered by the clouds. You can still see the sun - just not as clear. Personally, I blame the industries around here. Grandpa always said that when he was a kid, you could still see the sun despite the clouds. Now, the air is filled with smoke and crap.

Back to the story, I had no personality at the start of my junior year. Kagamine Rin would always complain about it. I would tell her, but she... She wouldn't understand. No one in my school would; everyone was mostly happy and carefree at that damn place. It sickened me.

Yet, _he_ would always be there for me, he tried to understand instead of complain about everything I did.

_But Miku-chan, who is __he__ anyways?_ His name? Utatane Piko. He was the one who changed my view on life, even if people didn't consider him a human.

The way we met was kind of crazy. I blame Namine Ritsu for all of this. If he didn't drop that stupid paper on the ground… Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. I haven't even told you about my school life and family life. I don't have a lot of good friends; I only have four at the most and most of them were childhood/grade school friends. There's Kagamine Rin and Len, identical twins that fight over everything that they set their eyes on.

Rin is you typical, outgoing, cheerleader type of girl. She is a cheerleader and she's popular with the, uh, popular crowd? Yeah, I guess so. Most people think I'm a part of that crowd too, but not really. Most of the girls don't like me because I'm average. Of course, all of that would change when I saved their ass in the final battle. Back to the story - Rin was a part of everything: music club, cheerleading, soccer, you name it! She was also the head of the Student Council.

Then there was Len, who had a girlfriend like every month or something. He was a player - yet the girls and sometimes guys would swoon over him like he was some Disney Princess (Or Edward Cullen). It was sickening. What's worse was I used to have a crush on him before I lost interest in everything.

My other good friend is a senior named Megurine Luka, who was the smartest girl in my class (My class was a mix between seniors and juniors - Rin was the only sophomore in my class because she too was pretty smart). She was a busty girl - not that I was looking there - and she was a mature girl, as in she acted like an adult (get your damn minds out of the gutter! God, you remind me of Sekihan). Being her Otaku-self, Rin described Luka as a _Kudere_ - someone who seemed cold but was actually really sweet when you got to know her. Luka worried about everyone like a mother.

Then there was my really weird cousin named Kasane Teto, who walked into my life the summer before my Junior year. My parents won't tell me much about her, except that she's been through a shit load of stuff. She's a talkative girl but she never talks about the years before meeting me. She lives with my dad, my brother and me of course.

The thing about my friends was they stood out - Rin and Len had platinum blond hair (Rin wore a big-ass bow and Len's bangs were 'out of this world', as Gumi described it), Luka had wavy, but silky bright pink hair and Teto had a magenta colour that was tied into curly pigtails. My hair however was a simple colour with a simple hairstyle; pigtails were common in my school (Teto's hair was the only different style of pigtails).

Oh, I haven't even mentioned my family yet. Well, first off my parents are divorced. They're still friends and everything but my mom explained that my dad was a better friend than a husband which he took as a compliment. I'm just glad that it didn't end in a messy way. My two sisters, Mitchi (a thirteen year old who has a terrible temper) and Misa (Who's still learning how to print her name considering she's only 5) both live with my mom, who's an inventor. She's the one who helped produce the VOCALOID androids.

My dad is a song writer. He writes a few songs for a few of the VOCALOID voicebanks. Both work at Crypton inc., which is one of the highest-ranking music industries in the country. They almost lost the title to this one place - Kowane Inc. That place hated anyone involved in Crypton Inc. At first, I thought they were pretty cool about things but slowly, I learned that they were pure evil. Anyways, my dad and mom are still friends who work as a team and I'm grateful for it.

My brother, Mikuo, is your typical troublemaker. Even though my parents still have a solid relationship, the divorce did hit him hard. He soon dropped out of school and began to hang around some awful people. He doesn't smoke or drink since he's the only one in the family who has perfect, shiny teeth and he's quite proud of that. We used to be close, but then we got into this huge fight about the divorce. Now, we don't really talk.

The divorce hasn't affected me that much except I don't like that I hardly see my two sisters often, but I... I buried myself with homework after a small incident. I don't... I don't like to talk about it. Let's just say that I have experienced death up close and it had to be with someone who I loved dearly. Teto's the only family member I really talk to but she's always with Rin. I was jealous of those two - I wanted to stand out, I wanted to be cute. But in reality, I was just Hatsune Miku - the girl with the colour changing hair.

Though, that would all change.

* * *

Remember how I mentioned Crypton Inc? Well, the VOCALOIDS they created weren't always androids. They were computer software products. It wasn't too long ago that they were created to be androids - they decided to make bodies for the voices just when I started my sophomore year, which was the same year that the, ah... Incident happened.

Anyways, people use the androids for more than singing as well - cleaning, companions, hell even lovers. It was all too strange for me to adapt to, because I was more of a country girl I guess. I grew up in the country and moved there when I was twelve. I'm still adapting obviously. Almost everyone in my school has one; Rin and Len have two and since Luka's family is full of musicians and such, they have at least five. Luka's highly against VOCALOIDS but Rin's all for them. They always bicker about it.

Myself? I never really cared for them honestly. I figured that they wouldn't help me in life since I was the singer in the family but I didn't _hate_ them like Luka did. I was indifferent about them. I saw no big deal, which angered Rin when she and Luka were having a 'political' debate about it (Seriously, Rin was talking about how gay VOCALOIDs should marry gay humans. I thought I was watching some stupid political show).

"Miku, your blandness gets in the way of seeing great things and great possibilities," she began as she waved a finger in my face. "You need to open your eyes up, girl!" The next thing she did was take my glasses and wave them in my face. I took them right out of her hands and fixed them. Len simply sighed and told her to quit picking on me. God, I'm not five-years-old, banana boy. He always defended me and it got annoying.

When the two started to fight, I turned to Luka. "I'm gonna go talk to Kaito-sensei in 2-B. I'll be back before the bell." She simply nodded and we said our goodbyes for now. I just wanted to get the hell out of that madhouse!

I decided to take a walk. It was lunch time and I had just finished my sandwich off, which Rin happily took several bites out of. There was barely anyone in the hallway, so I guess I must have started to daydream when I bumped into someone that Rin strongly dislikes, and would murder me if she ever found out I was hanging out with them.

Namine Ritsu, a cross dressing male that was prettier than any of the girls in my school. Despite being a male, he had a perfect figure and everything. He was from Korea and just like Teto he did not talk about his past (he and she were best friends, by the way. I often wondered if they had a connection of some sort). He's been in Japan for six years and he often disappears from time to time though I never really thought about it.

"Ah, sorry Ritsu-kun," I helped him up and took a look at his face. He seemed distress about something. I didn't ask though since I didn't know him that well anyways. We stood in silence for a bit. "Hey, Ritsu-kun, are you going back to class?" I asked with a small smile. Ritsu always got picked on, and I felt kind of sorry for him. Kind of, since he had a really bad temper and he usually kicked the living shit out of his tormentors.

I envied him for being able to do that.

He hesitated and shook his head, "_Anyo_." By the movement of his head, that must have been a 'no'. He did speak Korean from time to time. "I have to head to the office, my _eomeoni_ and _abeoji_ are pulling me out." And with that said, he hurried off, waving goodbye. I was about to walk off when I noticed something on the ground. Did Ritsu drop this? I wanted to ask, but... He was already gone.

Being the curious one, I opened the piece of paper and read in. Of course, it was in _Korean_. Well, except for a column that said **KEY NUMBER - UTATAKO**. The numbers read **31019881282010**. What a weird set of numbers. I sighed and placed the paper in my bag, hoping to run into Ritsu tomorrow so I could give it to him. I hurried to class, hoping that I made it there before the final bell.

* * *

I often wonder what life would be like if I never met Piko, if my mom never sent that text message to tell me I had the day off from helping her, if I never took that path to get home quicker, if I never even found Piko in the first place.

While walking with my friends, I got a text message from my doctor. It's no lie - ever since that incident, I lost interest in almost everything. My doctor says its depression, but I never had any depressing thoughts. I just... Lost interest in everything, I guess. The text message told me to pick up my medication.

The next text message was from my mom, saying I had the day off from helping her at work. I was tired anyways. Teto wasn't walking home with me though, since she had some after school thing, so it was going to be a lonely walk. That's what I thought, at least.

"Well, until tomorrow." I was on the path, saying goodbye to Rin, Len and Luka as they went in another direction, probably to the local hang-out place for the teenagers at my school. I never went with them, not matter how many times they asked me. I was always busy with something.

The path I took was a path I used to take with me and my _close_ friend, before everything changed. I stopped taking the path, afraid of what would happen if I got sad thinking about him. I was getting sad just _thinking_ about him!

Damn it! Why did the world have to be so fucking cruel to a boy who had his whole life set for him. He... He was going to be successful... He was bright, caring _loving_-

During my small angst, I tripped.

Over a damn box.

The box was already damaged when I got up to examine it. I was angry at the box, so I kicked it. Whatever was inside of it was hard and heavy, and not to mention it _hurt_! Stupid box! I guess you could say I was so mad that I began to tear at the box to throw whatever was inside of it.

When I saw what was in the box, I literally fell over.

"... Is this guys even _breathing_?"

* * *

**Finally, this is done. Anyways, the 'Incident' will be revealed shortly. I like foreshadowing a lot, LOL. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~.**


End file.
